


removing doubts from my mind.

by sanctify (pains)



Series: you're just like saturn to me - lovesquarefluffweek2020 [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Assassin AU, F/M, Gen, Love Square Fluff Week 2020, LoveSquareFluffWeek, Non-Graphic Violence, OH MY GOD THIS HAS 2K WORDS, Swearing, i ticked the violence warning but really it's not too graphic but you know just a heads up, no romance or i guess minimal?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pains/pseuds/sanctify
Summary: those long days passing by from that door.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: you're just like saturn to me - lovesquarefluffweek2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628221
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	removing doubts from my mind.

**Author's Note:**

> what, and i mean this wholeheartedly, THE FUCK did i just write
> 
> _day 6: au_  
> 

“Heh, bullseye. First hit’s mine, Buginette.” Her partner said beside her in his usual smug voice.

“Fuck off,” she said, not turning away from the scope. She was watching as their next victim exited to the balcony, his tablet in one hand and a glass of champagne in the other. She sneered in disgust. This man was just like all the other corrupt politicians that she had the displeasure of offing, always thinking they were above everyone, not even wary enough for his safety to have security on the same floor.

There was no hesitation as she pulled the trigger and carved a neat little hole right into his forehead. It was a clean hit. Still, it didn’t hurt to check if the rotten excuse for a man was really dead. She breathed a sigh of relief as she confirmed that, yes, he was.

“Alright, let’s get the hell out of here.” She said, crawling away from their position, packing her rifle swiftly and quietly into the special case that their contractor had given her. Her partner follows, silently, but she can still see the stupid grin on his face.

Asshole.

They climb down, each sneaking into a room in the dormitory building that they had scoped days ago, and set up on hours ago. She lucked out and entered an empty restroom, locking the door behind her. She sighs in relief as she removes her mask (she cringes at the sweat), washes her face, and then places her disguise back on. After combing the tangles from the fiery red wig, blinking her eyes to adjust the green contacts into place, and applying some make-up, she smiles into the mirror. Another clean hit from Ladybug and Chat Noir. She carefully removed any traces of herself from the restroom, before finally heading outside.

She entered the restroom as a sniper just after a kill, and leaves it as a student from a conservatory near the dorms. Hiding in plain sight. She adjusts the straps of her cello case, nodding at ‘fellow students’ that catch her line of sight as they enter and leave the dorms. They probably just think she’s another student who’s off to have a late night practice at a nearby studio. She looks the part.

“Bridgette?” A voice calls from somewhere to her left.

She turns to a boy with jet-black hair and striking blue eyes, also carrying a cello case. “Felix!” She says, playing her part, hands on her hips and pouting. “Hurry it up, slowpoke!”

“Sorry, sorry. Jeez, you’re so grouchy. It’s not like the studio’s going to close its doors on us.”

“You don’t know that, Fe!”

To the rest of the people who might be looking, they just looked like two musicians off to practice.

Oh, if only that were the case. 

They smile at each other, two joking friends, and make it back to their pick-up truck all without alerting anyone. They place their ‘instruments’ at the back. She takes the driver’s seat.

Once they hit the highway, Chat Noir grins widely.

“Shut the hell up, cat.” She huffs, not even having to look at him to know that he was feeling super smug right now.

“I hadn’t even said anything yet.” Her partner said, giggling into his hand.

“I already know what you’re gonna say with that stupid grin on your face. You got lucky.”

“Sure, sure. Keep telling yourself that, Buginette.”

“I will drop you off this highway.”

“You can try, I’ll just take out a tire.” He says, brandishing his trusty Walther PPK, smirk on his lips.

“Fuck you.”

“Maybe later~” He laughed.

“Ugh!” She walked into that. “You’re incorrigible, Chat Noir.”

“Oh, darling, I’m a blast.” He said, leaning against his seat. “By the way, did you contact Fu yet?”

“Nope, kind of driving right now, Chaton.”

“Right. Gimme.” He says, reaching a hand out. She hands him the burner phone in her pocket.

“Bonsoir, Maître! We got another clean hit~! Killed the guy and his wife, too.”

She rolled her eyes. He was far too happy to be reporting another successful hit.

“Yeah, uh-huh. Oh? Seriously?! Nice, no, no complaints here, nuh-uh! Thanks, Fu. You have a nice week, too!”

“What was that?” She asks as Chat Noir places the burner on the dashboard.

“Fu says we’ll be free for a whole month after this.” He grins at her. “We just gotta take the car back to his place and then we’re free! For a month!” He throws his hands high up in the air, or as high as he can, seeing as he almost reached the car’s roof. Annoying tall jerk.

“Nice,” she says, a genuine smile on her face. It’s been a while since she last went to the boulangerie. It’s been a while since she last was able to knit and sew and bury herself in fabric. Oh, dieu, it’s been a while since she last spent time with her  _ lycée  _ friends. She misses Alya, Nino, and Adrien so much. She blushes at the thought of the blond. She definitely missed Adrien a lot. How was he? Was his father still micromanaging his time? Last she heard, he was planning to leave the mansion and live in an apartment all on his own. She’s not sure if he was allowed to, knowing how overprotective and overbearing Gabriel Agreste was.

“Oh? Why the red face? You wouldn’t be thinking about little ol’ me, now, would you?”

She rolled her eyes. “I’m not interested in mangy alley cats.”

“Meowch, you wound me right in this empty hole in my chest where my heart’s supposed to go, Milady. You’re so evil.”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.”

* * *

“Girl, I have not seen you in months!” Alya yelled, wrapping her arms around Marinette the moment she saw her.

Marinette tried not to stiffen at Alya’s touch. (It was just Alya. Not someone grabbing onto her. She was not going to let her instincts kick in and bash Alya’s skull in.) She wrapped her arms around Alya too, squeezing her best friend in a tight hug. She laughed as Alya wheezed, patting her on the shoulder in surrender.

As they parted, they both laughed. “I missed you, Alya!” She really did. It had been a long while since she could just sit and shoot the breeze (heh, Chat Noir would enjoy that pun) with her best friend. “What are you up to these days?”

“Oh, you know me. Journalist by day, fashion blogger by night.” Alya grinned. “I’m preparing myself for the day one Mlle. Dupain-Cheng starts her multimillion fashion company.”

Marinette feels her cheeks redden at that. “I still have a really long way to go before that, Alya. But thanks for believing in me.”

“Oh, come on, I’ll always have your back, girl. I’ve seen what you can do, and you are absolutely killer at it!”

Marinette tried not to laugh hysterically at the way Alya phrased that. God, if Alya found out what she did on the side, she’d probably run away from her. No, Alya was never going to know. Not Alya, not Nino, and especially not Adrien. Oh God, she can’t imagine how disgusted he’d even be when he found out what she did. He’d look at her with wariness and trepidation, and she’ll grow up alone, with only her chosen weapons for companions, she’ll become a wanted criminal, and Interpol will be after her. No fashion company, no Adrien, no happy future, just prison, disappointment, and bloodshed.

“I know that face, girl. Overthinking about tall, blond, and handsome?” Alya teased, nudging her. “I’m sure he doesn’t have a girlfriend, Mari. Nino tells me he’s super busy these days. Oh.” She chuckles, pulling her phone from her pocket. “Speak of the devil and he shall call.” She answers the phone, “Hey, babe.”

While Alya was busy on the phone with Nino, her eyes wandered to the TVs at the electronics store. They were showing a report about the bureaucrat and his wife that were found murdered in their penthouse suite. Police have reported uncovering millions worth of illegal contraband and drugs at the site.

“Terrifying, isn’t it?” Alya asked, eyes also on the TV.

“Hm?”

“The state of the world. Violence, drugs, corruption. It’s all so bleak and makes you lose hope in humanity.”

Marinette felt sad about that. “You’re right.”

Alya shakes her head, nudging Marinette. “But anyway, enough about the state of the world. Girl, Nino says Adrien was free today and they’re on their way here, too!”

“W-what?!” She reddens as other mall-goers turn to her after her outburst.

“Double date~” Alya sing-songs. “Oh man, we haven’t done this in a while!”

“A-Alya, what were you thinking! I c-can hardly say a word to him without stammering, why would you think this was a good idea?!” This was a disaster! She didn’t even put make-up on, just lip gloss! Oh god, and she was just wearing pink jeans and a white t-shirt, no, no, no! C’est un désastre!

“Chill, girl! We’re mostly gonna watch a movie. You won’t even have to talk to him, plus it’s dark so you can impersonate a tomato as much as you want without him noticing.”

She groaned. She wasn’t ready for this!

God, she was Ladybug. She had 40 solo kills, and 82 assists. She wasn’t afraid of a gun pointed at her, wasn’t afraid to go toe-to-toe with people so many times bigger than she was, but this?! Being around the boy she not-so-secretly liked? She was getting cold feet. She was feeling lightheaded.

“Hey, there they are!” Alya said, pointing somewhere behind her. “Babe, over here!”

She took a deep breath, steeling her nerves.  _ You can do this, Dupain-Cheng. You’ve stared death in the eye and didn’t flinch. You can face a boy. He’s just a boy. You can do this! _

She turned to face the other half of their friend group… and promptly choked on her spit. Adrien was taller than she remembered, his hair was shorter and styled in a tousled way, with defined cheekbones, and incapacitating green eyes that stared into the soul. He was every bit the model of the Gabriel brand.

God, he was hot. She was fucked.

“Hey, Alya. Hey, Mari,” he says, smiling at them both. Dieu, even his voice was hot. How was this fair?!

“H-hi, Adrien.” She smiled.

“Sunshine! It’s been too long!” Alya said, stepping towards Adrien with her arms outstretched.

Adrien grinned as he hugged Alya. After, he held his arms out for her, also wanting a hug from her, and she was really going to die. She stepped forward and let him wrap his arms around her. She brought her arms around his shoulders and squeezed a little. He even smelled good. Shit.

She lets go first, smiling brightly up at him.

“Come on, we’re viewing Parasite!” Alya grinned, jolting Marinette a little. “Mari hasn’t watched it yet, so it is my duty as best friend to show her what she’s missing out on.”

“Oh, I haven’t watched that, but apparently it’s really good.” Adrien says, grinning excitedly. “Père wouldn’t let me watch it saying it was too dark and bloody. Seriously, a little blood wouldn’t hurt anyone.”

Nino snorted, “Of course your father would say something like that. But are you squeamish when it comes to blood?”

“Nope!”

“Cool. You, Mari?”

“Not at all.”

“Okay, so we don’t have to tell you spoilers, then.” He grinned, holding Alya’s hand as his girlfriend bought tickets on her phone.

“Next movie’s at 15:00, let’s go grab lunch?” Alya asks their group, to a chorus of yesses.

Marinette covers her mouth to hide a huge grin on her face. She really has missed her friends. She couldn’t even think about them for a while because of how busy she was, with schoolwork, and her gruesome side-job.

_ ‘I wish we’d have more moments like this,’ _ she thinks wistfully. She can’t think that, though. She knows how precious these moments are, now. One day, she may have to fake her death if it came down to it. But right now, she’ll selfishly hope for more moments like this.

“Mari, you okay?” Adrien asked, turning back to her. She turned red, realizing that she had paused in her walking.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just thinking a little too hard that I spaced out.” She laughs.

“Jeez, you never change, huh?” Adrien grinned teasingly.

She just laughed again.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: [reflekdoll](http://twitter.com/reflekdoll)


End file.
